


Mission: H.M.F.B.

by Latishiante1001



Series: Dem Gay Hoesᵀᴹ [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (Obviously), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But everyone is there for him, Chatting & Messaging, Codenames, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, Family, Family House, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Group chat, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Monty is adorable, Murphy Is A Cat, Murphy Is Having A Bad Day, Murphy-centric, Other, Pack Cuddles, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Protective Bellamy Blake, Sassy John Murphy (The 100), Scary Octavia Blake, Swearing, Tags Are Fun, Texting, They have a house together, Trigedasleng, Usernames, chatfic, chatroom fic, compliments, everyone is poly, family home, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Murphy's having a bad mental health day. Bellamy has an idea to help him feel better. Clarke agrees, Murphy doesn't.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Dem Gay Hoesᵀᴹ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737961
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Mission: H.M.F.B.

**Author's Note:**

> So... You may think that I am getting better at writing and posting since I'm posting another fic. You would be wrong. Why are you wrong? Because I wrote this fic a WHILE ago and I am just now posting it... My bad. Anyway, I'm posting this now because I'm working on the next installment of this series and realized I needed to post this one first so here it is! Enjoy and please leave kudos and a comment! :)
> 
> Imma start adding the list of usernames here so y'all can look to see who's who so here's the list...
> 
> Haiplana - Octavia Blake  
> Bell - Bellamy Blake  
> Princess - Clarke Griffin  
> Raccoon - Lexa  
> OG - Lincoln  
> Cockroach - John Murphy  
> CawCaw - Raven Reyes  
> CawCaw 2.0 - Emori  
> Precious - Monty Green  
> Drunk - Jasper Jordan  
> Precious Abs - Harper McIntyre  
> Millerpede - Nathan Miller  
> Snowflake - Roan  
> Snowbitch - Echo

**~~~~** **Dem Gay Hoesᵀᴹ** **~~~~**

**Cockroach:** I know I’m a cockroach but I’m also a cat and I want people to lay on me.

**Cockroach:** Volunteers?

**Bell:** I’m literally laying on you right now???

**Bell:** Is this not helping?

**Cockroach:** It is but I honestly want to be crushed at the moment soooo

**Precious:** On my way

**Cockroach:** YES

**Precious:** I’m assuming you’re in Dad’s room since your room is empty

**Cockroach:** You assume correctly

**Bell:** You probably should’ve said that before

**Cockroach:** Probably but it’s out there now

**Bell:** True

**~~~~** **The Parent Panelᵀᴹ** **~~~~**

**Mom:** Bellamy

**Dad:** Princess

**Mom:** Is Murphy okay?

**Dad:** Yeah. I already freaked out about him when he came to me but he’s ‘just going through some shit while not going through some shit’ as he said

**Dad:** So I’m laying on him and Monty is situating himself half on me and half on Murphy

**Noni:** That’s a full ass mood

**Mama:** One, hell yeah it is. Two, can you ask Murphy if I can come take pictures when you guys are all situated?

**Dad:** What if  _ I _ don’t want you to take pictures? Or Monty?

**Mama:** Monty’s all good with pictures because he knows that they can help the rest of the family when we’re feeling down. You are also fine with photos because I said you are. 

**Mama:** Now ask Murphy if it’s okay with him

**Noni:** Well then

**Dad:** One, ouch. Two, good reasoning. Three, he said he’s fine with it.

**Mama:** Yay, I’m on my way

**Noni:** Send photos as soon as you’re done

**Mama:** Aw, such a softie, Roan

**Noni:** Shut up…

**~~~~** **Dem Gay Hoesᵀᴹ** **~~~~**

**_Precious Abs_ ** **sent a video! (Harper is blowing a kiss to the camera before making a heart with her thumb and pointer finger.)**

**Precious Abs:** LOVE YOU MURPHY 💙💗💙💗

**Cockroach:** Love you too Harper

**Cockroach:** I would’ve put emojis too but I couldn’t get to the keyboard with my limited movement

**Precious Abs:** They’re there in spirit

**Cockroach:** Exactly

**Bell:** I got an idea

**Cockroach:** Oh no

**Cockroach:** Mute him

**Drunk:** The turns have tabled

**CawCaw:** DAMN IT JASPER I WAS GONNA SAY THAT

**Drunk:** 😢

**Princess:** Kids, quiet. Your father has an idea.

**Drunk:** …

**CawCaw:** …

**Princess:** Bellamy, what’s your idea?

**Bell:** Thanks, Princess. First of all, Murphy’s probably gonna wish O did mute me. Second, my idea: can we all say something nice or something that we like about Murphy? It might get him out of this funk he’s in.

**Cockroach:** I really do wish that you were muted. Octavia, you betrayed me.

**CawCaw:** Cue Mom agreeing with Dad in 3…

**CawCaw:** 2…

**CawCaw:** 1…

**Princess:** I think that’s a great idea, Bellamy. Let the good things about Murphy flood the chat.

**Princess:** I sent that because I already had it typed up so…

**CawCaw:** There it is.

**Haiplana:** Murphy, you’re an asshole but you’re one of the stubbornest people I’ve ever met. You come through when needed and I’m glad that you’re one of my friends. Sorry for betraying you.

**Cockroach:** Ugh,  _ feelings _

**Haiplana:** Do I need to mute you while we do this?

**Cockroach:** ...No

**Haiplana:** Good. Next?

**Drunk:** You’re a cool drinking partner, Murphy. I love causing havoc with you in this weird family of ours

**Cockroach:** 🍻😈

**Drunk:** 🍻😈

**Snowbitch:** You’re a cool dude to hang out with  when you’re not being an ass , Murphy. Your survival skills are admirable.

**Cockroach:** Right back at ya

**CawCaw 2.0:** I guess you’re kind of cool, not really tho. You give nice hugs and good sass which is why you’re that level of cool. Now quit bein’ depressed, bitch.

**Cockroach:** Oh see now imma start crying because you actually said something nice to me, Emoron.

**CawCaw 2.0:** 🖕

**Cockroach:** 🖕🖕

**Precious Abs:** ...Okayyyy. I already said I love you and that should be enough but I’ll add extra since it’s one of dem days. I’m glad you’re part of this family and that you’ve started to relax/trust us. Don’t let this go to your head.

**Cockroach:** It went to my head as soon as you pressed send

**Precious Abs:** Damn it

**Snowflake:** Even though I don’t know you that well, Murphy, I’d like to. But from my limited knowledge, you’re a stubborn, admirable, loyal, stubborn ass of a man but in the best way. I don’t know if I added stubborn but I’m gonna add it again just in case. Moral of the Story: You’re doing great, sweetie.

**Cockroach:** Thaaaanks, Snowflake

**CawCaw:** Aight, imma go. So, ‘Roach. I hate you but I love you at the same time. You get on every single last nerve of mine, even the dead ones (<< That was a joke, don’t beat yourself up) but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m glad you’re still alive and I love you. Cheer up, bitch.

**Cockroach:** Love you too, bitch.

**Millerpede:** Despite you stressin’ me the fuck out, you’re still my friend and I don’t like you being Sad TM  . Stop being sad

**Cockroach:** Wow, my sad is gone. Thanks, Miller.

**Millerpede:** Anytime

**OG:** As Roan said before, I don’t know you as well I’d like but I do know that, despite your troubles, you are a good person and would do anything to help this family of ours. You’re a smart, and incredibly strong person, Murphy but everyone needs help and I’m glad you’re letting us help you.

**Cockroach:** Thanks Lincoln

**Snowflake:** Can someone please come get Echo? She has me in a chokehold and I’m not enjoying it…

**Haiplana:** You were the one that was probably going to say ‘You copied me’ or some other childish comment to Lincoln.

**Snowflake:** I ONLY THOUGHT ABOUT IT I WASN’T GOING TO DO IT

**Snowflake:** Thanks Lexa

**Raccoon:** You’re welcome. Continue with Mission: Help Murphy Feel Better TM .

**Precious:** Murphy, you give good cuddles and I’m glad you’ve stopped being the complete jackass you were before. I love you, Murphy and I hope you feel better soon. 💗

**Cockroach:** Thanks, Monty. I love you too and you give good cuddles too. 💖

**Cockroach:** Alright, parents. You guys better have five-paragraph, perfect punctuation and spelling and all that, beautiful, make-me-cry essays.

**Princess:** How’d you know?

**Cockroach:** Oh dear god, I wasn’t serious.

**Bell:** He was

**Cockroach:** I WAS NOT

**Princess:** Uh huh, sure. Murphy. We’ve had our ups and downs but when I, we, needed you, you were there. You’ve done so much for us and I’m honestly so fucking proud of how far you’ve come. I’m glad that we’ve become good friends and I really hope you feel better soon. I made it short and sweet but there it is. I love you, Chaotic Childᵀᴹ! 🧡💗💙

**Cockroach:** F-. You had run on sentences and inappropriate language for this essay. It was hardly a paragraph and you used emojis. 

**Cockroach:** Thanks, Clarke. I love you too, Mom. ❣️🧡💓

**Raccoon:** From the knowledge that I have of you, Murphy, you are an honorable man that never gives up and fights for those he loves. All of these traits make you someone that I’d love to get to know better. You are strong and you will get through these hard times. Your mama loves you and hopes you get better. 

**Raccoon:** 💗💞💙💕 (The emojis are after the essay so they don’t count against my grade 😁)

**Cockroach:** A+. Clarke, you should pay more attention to your wife’s writing methods and you’ll get better grades. And about the emoji thing: ya Gotᵀᴹ me.

**Cockroach:** Love you too, Mama 💖💓💕💙

**Cockroach:** Bring it, Dad. (JASPER JORDAN I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SAY ANYTHING I’M SENDING OCTAVIA AFTER YOU)

**_Haiplana_ ** **sent a photo! (Octavia, with an unsettling smile on her face, is sitting next to Jasper, who looks frightened, with an arm over his shoulders.)**

**Haiplana:** I already threatened him and am ready to put him in a chokehold if needed. Go on, Bell.

**Cockroach:** You’re doing great sweetie

**Haiplana:** 😁

**Bell:** Murphy, you’ve come a long way and I’m proud of you for that. I’m glad you’ve been the cockroach that you are because I don’t think I would’ve been alive right now without you. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me and this family. I know you haven’t had the best luck with family but you do now and we’re never gonna leave you. You’re not alone. I love you, Murphy. We all do. No matter how often your mind tells you that we don’t; scream at it to go fuck itself, it’s not true. You have a family now.

**Bell:** I’m gonna use Lexa’s Loopholeᵀᴹ now: 💓❤️💝💞🤗

**Cockroach:** B for Bellamy Blake. You used inappropriate language but overall, it was good.

**Precious:** Murphy is most definitely not crying.

**Cockroach:** MONTY IS LYING I AM NOT CRYING

**Cockroach:** I love you too, Bellamy. ❤️💓💝💖🤗

**Cockroach:** Thanks everyone for the kind words and I am most certainly not going to screenshot these messages now. 🥰🥰🥰

**_Precious_ ** **sent an audio file! (The sound of a screenshot being taken is heard every few seconds.)**

**Cockroach:** MONTY GREEN

**Precious:** Yes?

**Cockroach:** …

**Cockroach:** You better be glad that you’re the definition of cute.

**Precious:** I am 😊

**Raccoon:** Mission: Help Murphy Feel Better - Status: Complete 😄

**~~~~** **The Parent Panelᵀᴹ** **~~~~**

**Mama:** Now, prepare to aww because here are cute photos of the Murphy-Bellamy-Monty pile I got.

**_Mama_ ** **sent 5 photos! (The photos are different variations of Bellamy laying on Murphy’s right side and Monty on both Bellamy and Murphy.)**

**Noni:** Thanks Lexa

**Mama:** You’re welcome, Softie Snowflakeᵀᴹ

  
**Noni:** 😑

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you all enjoyed this. I know it's a bit sad but I did try and add some humor with it. Mental health is a serious thing guys, please take care of yourselves. Now, I'm gonna go continue working on the next installment of this series. Please leave kudos and a comment. Happy Valentine's Day!! <3


End file.
